


we rise like the sun

by SophieRomanoff97



Series: Soph's gay s**t [29]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Adora/Catra is Canon (She-Ra), Canon Lesbian Relationship, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra)-centric, Catra Has Issues (She-Ra), Catra is Bad at Feelings (She-Ra), Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Character, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Love, Nightmares, POV Adora (She-Ra), Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romantic Fluff, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, Touchy-Feely, True Love, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRomanoff97/pseuds/SophieRomanoff97
Summary: '“I know.” Adora beamed, pulling their joined hands from Catra’s cheek so she could press a kiss to the back of a no longer shaking hand. “And I love you.” Adora knew she would never in a million trillion years get bored of being able to say those three words.Catra grumbled and looked away, rubbing the back of her neck. “You’re so embarrassing.” She sighed, flicking her gaze up, smile pulling at her lips.'Catra has a nightmare, Adora is a very good girlfriend and beyond embarrassing, but Catra wouldn't have it any other way.Or: the pair's steps to put their poisoned childhood behind them yield un-forseen and confusing emotions and lead to all things Catra never thought she would live to see or feel.Or: The author unashamedly throws fluff with a dash of angst at ya.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Soph's gay s**t [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714882
Comments: 2
Kudos: 145





	we rise like the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Season 5 spoilers ahead!!!!!!
> 
> Hey there! Ooh boy, that finale amirite????? amazing. much happiness. I for sure cried. a lot. like...a lot.
> 
> This is my first foray into She-Ra fanfic, reading (I know, I need to get started on that I only started watching at the very beginning not like I've not had time whoops), and writing so sorry if things are a little OOC. I mainly write Marvel, like a lot of Marvel. But as we speak I'm re-watching She-Ra to soak it all in again which is going to for sure give me a million ideas that I'll share with all of you guys.
> 
> I hope you like it! TW for nightmares, just in case.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Adora woke to an elbow digging sharply into her side but the sleepy blonde didn’t know that quite yet. She had her hand up, reaching for the sword, ‘ _for the honour of_ -‘ dying before she finished the sentence, acclimating enough to realize the pain in her side was from Catra. 

Her girlfriend was tossing and turning and flailing and talking under her breath. Her eyebrows were furrowed, face twisted with emotion, eyelids fluttering rapidly at whatever she was seeing.

They both had nightmares, often about one another but there was never any telling what Catra was seeing. It could have been about Shadow Weaver, the fear and manipulation and abuse the sorcerer had thrown at the girl her whole life, or about their pseudo-mothers death. It could have been about Catra letting Adora fall down that cliff before she turned her back on her first and only true friend and left her to die. It could have been about kidnapping Bow and Glimmer, about torturing them, hurting them. It could have been about Entrapta or Scorpia or Hordak.

But there had been a pattern of late and all of those options were the source of the nightmares only about one out of five times, the rest of the time it was about one of two things; Horde Prime, or Adora almost dying.

Guilt in her stomach, Adora untangled herself from the blankets and stepped onto the floor, padding softly to Catra’s side of the bed. She knelt, reaching out a hand and tenderly brushing sweaty strands of ruffled hair from the girl’s forehead. “Catra?” She asked softly, still on the floor but ready to jump out of the way at a moments notice.

Catra had _always_ been an aggressive sleeper and a notoriously bad person to wake up. Adora had been on the end of many claws pointed right at her, as well as Catra’s weapon of the month but the blonde couldn’t just leave her partner stuck in an awful place in her mind.

Catra didn’t stir at Adora’s soft tone but closer than before, the blonde could properly hear what Catra was muttering.

“Please, Adora-“ A soft, choked gasp left the girl’s lips and her claws dug into the sheets beneath her and yeah, they were gonna need new ones for sure. “Please, don’t, please-“ Catra didn’t say please, it wasn’t her thing at all, she was still learning to try and undo the poison of their childhood. So when she said please, Adora knew it was important, knew it was more than a plea, more like the girl was begging.

“Catra, wake up.” Adora said, louder, firmer, her hand sliding to her girlfriend’s shoulder to shake her. The shaking seemed to do it because suddenly Catra was lurching up, gasping hard, flying from the bed. She was nearly out the bedroom door before she fully came to, halting with her hand on the door handle, brows furrowing as she turned around. “Adora?”

“Hey.” The blonde said softly, standing and offering out a hand to the trembling girl. “I’m sorry if I startled you.”

Catra watched her for a second before rolling her eyes and letting out a huff of air. “Yeah, as if you could do that.” She muttered, cheeks flaming a little as the girl took the outstretched hand. They were both still getting used to that part of their still very new (romantic) relationship. 

Adora climbed up onto the bed and Catra followed, letting go of the hand so she could bring her knees up to her chest, arms and tail wrapping around them. The blonde crossed her legs, shifting until she was facing her partner. 

“How are you feeling?” Adora asked, watching as Catra clenched and unclenched her hands rhythmically, claws dangerously close to digging into the girl’s knees. She wanted to reach and take her hands, smooth out her fingers until the claws retracted. But Catra had let go first, so she wasn’t going to force the girl or make her uncomfortable. The motion seemed to soothe her a little, anyways.

“I’m fine.” Catra hadn't intended the words to come out as clipped and harsh as they had and she almost winced as the tone hit her ears. _I’m fine_. It was instinctive, intrinsic, instantaneous, habit, and completely and utterly untrue. Because Catra was decidedly not okay, like in any sense of the word, and she was watching as Adora’s face fell, just after those acid laced lies left her lips.

Her heart lurched. She took a breath. “I’m not fine.”

Adora’s face smoothed out and Catra was struck by the thought that she would do anything and everything to ensure Adora never looked the way she had before the girl had corrected her answer. Not again. And certainly not because of her.

But now Adora was smiling, in that secret, eye twinkling, proud kinda way she did whenever any of her friends did something cool or exciting or sometimes dangerous. It was off-putting. Because Catra had hardly teleported five people for the first time or hit a target with an arrow mid-jump from a long way away.

Catra cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow. “What?” She asked, receiving only a bigger smile in response. “What?” The girl demanded, cheeks flushed.

Adora let out a throaty chuckle, unable to stop herself reaching out to squeeze Catra’s knee. “What d’you mean what, Cat? You told me the truth about how you feel, you didn’t hide it, you could’ve carried on saying it was fine after it slipped out, but you didn’t.”

Catra swallowed the lump in her throat, wanting to look away out of embarrassment, but absolutely and completely entranced by the look in her girlfriend’s eyes. It surprised her with how heavy the emotions hit her, stomach swirling, her pulse fluttering, mouth sliding open with a pop. “I…” She had no idea what she’d been going to say, it was like her brain had shut down and her voice had disappeared. 

Adora smiled, hand moving to cup Catra’s cheek, thumb brushing over her ear. “I’m so proud of you, Cat.” She said softly, and suddenly her eyes were misty.

Catra placed her hand over Adora’s, unable to stop herself nuzzling into the touch, letting out a soft sigh. She smiled herself, in spite of the nightmare, tilting her head to kiss the girl’s palm. “You’re an idiot.” She said fondly, sure she was absolutely red in the face by that point.

“Not this time.” Adora hummed, shaking her head. “I am proud and nothing you can do would stop that.”

“Correction,” Catra muttered, “a stubborn idiot.”

“Eh, you love me for it.” Adora stuck out her tongue, laughing softly. 

“You might wanna be careful, your face will get stuck like that and that would be beyond tragic.” Catra drawled, lowering her gaze for a few seconds, mumbling under her breath in a voice that was almost too quiet catch. “I do love you.”

“I know.” Adora beamed, pulling their joined hands from Catra’s cheek so she could press a kiss to the back of a no longer shaking hand. “And I love you.” Adora knew she would never in a million trillion years get bored of being able to say those three words. 

Catra grumbled and looked away, rubbing the back of her neck. “You’re so embarrassing.” She sighed, flicking her gaze up, smile pulling at her lips.

“Eh, I’m just making up for lost time. Come here.” Adora shuffled, patting the space in front of her. 

Still flushed, Catra shuffled until her back was against Adora’s front, sighing softly as strong arms wrapped around her waist. The girl let her head fall back against the blonde’s shoulder, blinking up at her girlfriend’s face.

“Do you want to talk about the nightmare?” Adora asked, lips pressing to Catra’s unruly and very sleep ruffled hair.

“Not now.” Catra shook her head a little, resting her hands atop Adora’s. “I just want to enjoy this and not think about it.” She admitted quietly, tentatively biting her lip. Would Adora be mad that she didn’t want to talk about it yet?

“Okay, later it is.” Adora sighed softly and closed her eyes, hiding her face against Catra’s hair. 

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, arms wrapped tight, hands pressing against bare skin, kisses peppered on sleepy faces as they watched the sun begin to rise from their window. Eventually Catra sighed and shuffled a little, tilting her head all the way back. 

“Hey, Adora?” She grinned, eyes twinkling. 

“Yeah?” Adora breathed, caught off guard by the look on Catra’s face, all mischievous and bright and absolutely beautiful.

“Kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Lemme know what you think.
> 
> Also, I was apparently oblivious until my friend showed me AJ's cover of the theme song and ooooooh boy the feels. If by some miracle you haven't heard it, you need to. It's amazing. The 'hey Adora' at the end is way rude but ugh so good. Especially since AJ has said it wasn't her singing but it was Catra singing it to Adora. Send help.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1dgubaXHhio
> 
> #CatadoraForever


End file.
